


the whole world and You

by isopodiny



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Abstract, Drabble, Gen, if you looked at a skeleton's passport and its name was "You" would that be fucked up or what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isopodiny/pseuds/isopodiny
Summary: You are from the earth. You are not of the earth.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	the whole world and You

You are from the earth.   
You are from carbon, clay, dust.   
osteocytes, platelets, fibrils.   
marrow fills Your bones,   
and little else.

You are not of the earth.   
You are of a binary, machine assembly, keywords.   
if-else, try-catch, break.   
arguments passed into functions create Your motives,   
and little else.

You are not human.   
maybe once, You were intended to be human-like.   
now, the most human thing about You is Your model –   
crude, lacking in vertices, but the distinct skull / ribs / fibula / tibia / radius / ulna   
get the point across.   
skeleton, ghost, afterimage, virus.

the second most human thing about You, is spite.


End file.
